


三次艾登想亲凯文，一次他真的亲了

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 无脑小甜饼。平行世界无妻无子设定。OOC注意。





	三次艾登想亲凯文，一次他真的亲了

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑小甜饼。平行世界无妻无子设定。
> 
> OOC注意。

我想......”

“什么？”

 

1.

虽然没有什么大佬就要和大佬坐在一起的明文规定，但事实上每次吃饭的时候艾登总是和凯文在一起。有时候是肩并肩的坐着，更多时候凯文会坐在他的对面，旁边挨着德里斯的肩膀。

训练课总归是很累的，不管是国家队还是俱乐部。吃饭是难得的休息时间，凯文吃饭总是很快，一般等艾登吃完一半儿的时候他就已经开始用勺子挖布丁了——他一直认为这就是令凯文吃饭比他快了一倍的真正原因，凯文喜欢国家队大厨做的布丁，如果不是教练不允许，他很有可能会用布丁把胃填满。

不过令艾登感到满意的是，凯文通常情况下会坐着吃布丁陪艾登把他的那份饭也吃完，之所以用陪是因为有一次艾登急着吃完饭去找教练组，那次凯文只来得及吃完一个布丁，看到艾登端起盘子，他就也连忙把勺子放下了。他们两个喜欢在训练之外的所有时间和彼此黏在一起，还被托比嘲笑说是一对肉麻的蜗牛。

蜗牛有什么不好？蜗牛可以随时搬家，蜗牛可以生活在森林里，如果是人工养殖的蜗牛，还可以被做成一道美味的料理。比如现在，坐在对面的凯文在听了扬的一个笑话之后咬着叉子嗤嗤笑了起来，他的面前就放着一盘法式蜗牛，刚刚吃完最后一口的凯文嘴角还挂着一点深色的酱汁，他忙着转头和德里斯低声说话，半点也没有察觉到。

他真可爱。

艾登的目光落在对面人的身上，他晕陶陶的，好像刚才就着牛排喝下去的不是矿泉水而是迷幻药，旁边的索尔根用手在他眼前挥了挥：“哥？你看什么呢？”

凯文的嘴唇。

他想，凯文的嘴唇丰厚，颜色有些发白，和他身上其他的部分一样缺乏色素，吃东西的时候会礼貌的抿起来，尽管吃相已经很斯文了却还是经常吃到嘴角甚至脸颊上面去，简直像个孩子。这时候他就会拽过餐巾粗鲁的在嘴角随便擦一擦，把原本就发白的嘴唇蹂躏的更白了。

想吻上去。

“哥？”索尔根的声音拔高了一些。

艾登猛地回神，他仓皇的转头看自己弟弟，听见叫声的凯文也转过头来看向他们俩：“怎么了？”

“没，我哥不知道发什么呆，哎？凯文你嘴巴旁边是什么？”索尔根递过去一张餐巾纸。

艾登飞快的抬眸扫了一眼，已经擦得干干净净的唇角向上露出了一个微笑：“谢了。艾登你吃完没有？”

含糊着应了一声又被弟弟拉起来稀里糊涂跟着走的艾登慢半拍的想：完蛋了，下午要饿肚子了。

还有——

他又假装不经意的回头看了一眼后面和默滕斯讲话的凯文。

他想吻他。

 

 

2.

老实说，这不是他第一次有这样的想法。

在他为比利时披上红色球衣之前他就认识凯文了，彼时他们都是十六七岁的半大少年，他的头发还有点长的打着卷，身上也没有现在这些可以帮他抵抗来自后卫的猛烈撞击的保护性肉肉，但好像从那时起凯文就是这样了，除了个子比以前更高，发根的颜色也变深了一些之外，凯文蓝得发紫的眼睛，圆圆的鼻头，迎风奔跑就竖起来的金发，还有一运动就会红扑扑的脸颊，这一切都让艾登觉得即使再过二十年，凯文也还是这个凯文，永远坚定，固执，又可爱。

艾登一直认为凯文十分可爱，起初他认为这种可爱和看到小猫小狗的心情是一样的，毕竟看到一只幼犬或者小猫崽在脚边撒娇的时候会觉得手痒想摸，看到金发的凯文也是一样的手痒想摸。而抚摸一只猫咪的流程也和近距离接触凯文是一样的，要先伸出手去耐心的等他信任你，适应你，主动靠近你。

于是某一天艾登恍然发现，他可以距离凯文很近对方也不会不着痕迹的躲开，如果他故意揉乱他的头发，对方也完全不会生气，捏一把他看起来就软乎乎的脸颊也可以，跑步的时候胳膊撞到一起也没问题，甚至有一天艾登突然伸手去抓另一只垂在身侧的，白白净净的手，得到的也只是一个询问的眼神。

但在一次比利时国家队打牌小分队之间的狼人杀游戏中，这样得寸进尺的探索终于走到了尽头。

酒吧包厢里的灯光忽明忽暗，出来庆祝比赛胜利的众人喝酒跳舞唱歌玩狼人杀，艾登也被灌了几杯，他和凯文挤在一张沙发椅里大腿紧贴着大腿，他有点热，但一点也不想动。刚输完一把的凯文仰头咕咚咕咚喝完了杯子里的酒，艾登见状就按了一下他的胳膊：“你喝慢一点。”

“嗯？”周围太吵，凯文一个字都没听见，他转头朝艾登俯下身靠近：“什么？”

大概是凯文也有点喝多了，他们的距离一下子拉得极近，艾登甚至感觉自己的鼻尖轻轻的碰了一下凯文的鼻头，他不由自主的后仰了一下，眼睛聚焦后反而感觉更近了，凯文的眉毛，湿漉漉的眼睫毛，刚喝完酒润泽的嘴唇，灯光晃过头顶，凯文的脸是红的，唇也鲜艳得不像话。

艾登缓慢的眨了眨眼，他忽然觉得嘴巴好渴。

凯文看他没有反应，疑惑的皱起了眉头，身后重新洗好牌准备再来一轮的托比拉长了声音：“凯文——艾登，你俩还玩不玩？”

那天的最后艾登是被索尔根和罗梅卢一起扛回去的，游戏一把比一把玩的烂，最后喝得迷迷糊糊的艾登·阿扎尔睡着了以后做了一个唇齿交缠的美梦，他梦见有个人和他在昏暗的角落里接吻，他含着对方的嘴唇，听到对方被吻的呻吟出声他就边吻边笑，有一个名字在一次又一次的互相啃咬和舌尖吮吸中越来越清晰，最后冲破了胸膛，在他叫出声的那一刻，他看清了梦里人的模样：

凯文。

 

3.

是凯文，一直都是凯文，不然还会有谁呢？

给他助攻的是凯文，和他一起对罗梅卢恶作剧的也是凯文；陪他吃饭的是凯文，跟他跑去看篮球赛的也是凯文，就连下午的小组对抗，他也和凯文一起。

教练讲完话之后围在一起的球员们三三两两的四散开来，凯文一边舒展胳膊一边朝他走过来，两个人脚尖碰到脚尖的时候金发青年忽然想起来什么，他伸手进口袋摸出一个圆扁的盒子在艾登的面前晃了晃：“要涂吗？”

尽管早就被热情的阳光涂成了性感又健康的深色皮肤，艾登还是会在每一个阳光热烈的下午多少做一下防晒工作。他有时候懒得动，就只把脸向前递到凯文的手里要他帮自己涂。凯文向来由着他，就认认真真的把膏状的防晒霜挖一块在手心，再仔仔细细抹在艾登的脸上。

艾登就闭上眼，太阳晒在眼皮上是一块红斑，凯文的手心有点凉凉的，但动作总是很轻柔，好像艾登的脸皮是一张一揉就会碎的纸。偶尔他也会故意使劲搓一下艾登的脸，这时候瓦隆人就会不满的睁开眼，然后收获对方一个憋在嘴角的微笑。

等给艾登涂完了，一般这项简短的工作也就结束了。凯文自己是不涂防晒的，他觉得麻烦，不太在乎。有时候就胡乱把手心里剩余的在自己脸上随便抹一把，如果艾登哪天兴致高昂，就拉着他也要给他涂。

德里斯有一次看到他俩，就吐槽他俩是两个即将上台演出的小学生。反正总是被吐槽，艾登已经习惯了，凯文今天没有刮胡子，一层毛茸茸的胡茬短短的冒了出来，触感竟然也是软软的，他没忍住多摸了两把，然后被凯文笑着打了一下胳膊。

凯文不喜欢在脸上涂东西或者抹防晒其实是有一点道理的，他的脸太阳晒了以后不仅会红，还格外爱出汗。英国又是个多雨的国家，赶上比赛踢到一半就忽然开始下雨那简直就是常有的事情。一般这个时候凯文的整个脑袋都会湿漉漉的，连着他金色短发也会一撮一撮的竖起来，有一次艾登在电视上看到曼城比赛的转播，镜头给到这位中场球员特写的时候他忽然好想把手插到他的头发里面去。

还好今天天气不错，太阳渐渐转下山的时候还吹起了一阵凉快的小风，艾登看到凯文走到场边去拿水喝。他现在看起来和电视上转播的时候样子差不多，侧过头的时候能看到红晕已经染遍了脖颈和耳朵尖，汗水打湿了头发，现在没有在比赛，他喝水喝得慢慢吞吞，还有空侧头在肩膀上蹭了一下脸上的汗。他忽然转头看了一眼艾登，视线猝不及防撞得艾登一下子有点狼狈，他躲了一下目光，又咬牙假装镇定的看回去，而凯文已经拿着水瓶朝他走了过来。

“喝水吗？”看到艾登点头，他就把手里的水瓶递了过来。

他接过了水瓶却没有马上喝，他其实不太渴，或者说那份渴是喝水解决不了的。他想吻凯文，就在训练场上两个人都还汗淋淋的时候，这次没有看起来可口的酱汁也没有迷离的夜店灯光，他记得他玩闹的时候吻过凯文的额头，但是这次，或者从他也不知道的某一天开始，他只想和专注而虔诚的印上凯文的双唇，和他交换一个甜蜜的亲吻，而且是光明正大的，以男朋友的名义。

“凯文。”

“嗯？”金发的青年转头看他。

“我......”

 

4.

艾登坐在球场车里，长吁短叹。

天都已经黑了，要吃饭的相约理疗室的或者准备聚在一起打牌的都已经该去哪去哪，没人想摸黑打高尔夫球，倒是给艾登提供了一个清净的地方。

——还好他也不怎么招蚊子咬，头顶的路灯还算亮堂，他就坐在车子里看着远处的草和树林发呆。

下午他一时上头的冲动被教练的集合哨打断了，也让他稍微冷静了一点：堂堂正正的开始追求对方和耍流氓可不是一回事，哪有上来就说想亲别人的？搞不好可能被一顿胖揍吧。被揍还是小事，万一就这样把这只好不容易信赖你的猫吓跑了呢？

觉得问题很严肃的阿扎尔同学就这样避开了晚饭高峰和队友们，一个人跑到了这清净地方苦苦思索以后的计划，他想得太认真，以至于凯文从后面绕到他旁边坐下的时候他一点脚步声都没听到。

“啊！”艾登被冷不丁的巴掌拍得一声惊呼，他转头看到自己心心念念的某个人突然出现，金色的头发和白皙的皮肤在夜里也似乎会发光，好像身边突然多了一盏大功率的日照灯，晃得他心跳加速。

“喊什么。”凯文瞥他一眼，手腕一翻拿出一个纸包：“怎么不去吃饭？饿不饿？”

纸包里面的东西艾登不用看，闻味道他就知道这是他最喜欢吃的东西之一，他迟疑着接过来，好奇凯文是从哪里把这么高热量餐厅压根没有的东西变出来的。

凯文知道他想问什么，就有点得意的翘起嘴角，他眼珠转了一圈，还要故意卖个关子：“别问那么多，快吃吧，一会儿凉掉了。”

汉堡很好吃，凯文的手里没有喜欢的布丁，就安安静静的陪他吃饭。他知道和艾登在一起永远不用强迫自己开口讲话，晚风很舒服，他跟着一起发了一会儿呆。

等艾登的晚饭吃完，凯文才说：“你今天怎么了？”

艾登一愣：“唔......”

凯文扭头看他一眼：“不开心吗？可以随便说说，或者我可以帮你骂人。”

艾登噗地笑出来。

凯文却很严肃：“我骂人很厉害的，你放心，一定帮你出气。”

凯文的嘴巴的确很厉害，生起气来的时候声音还会跟着无限拔高，然而艾登此时只想用自己的嘴唇切身感受一下，紧密相贴没有一丝缝隙的那种。

他看着凯文的侧脸，十几分钟前脑子里计划的1234统统被抛到了脑后，他张了张嘴，才发现自己的嗓子哑的不像话。

“我想......”

“什么？”

艾登深吸了一口气：“我想吻你。”

凯文整个人肉眼可见的凝固了三秒钟。他睫毛率先颤动了一下，才干巴巴的跟着挤出了一个更加干巴巴的笑容：“这一点也不好笑。”

艾登一下子急了：“我没开玩笑！”

凯文这次连笑也不笑了，他钻出车子扭头就往回走，艾登连忙跟着跑出去拉他的胳膊：“我没有开玩笑，我真的想亲你，已经想了……三四五六七八次了！”

他紧紧抓着他的胳膊，眉头焦急的攒成出一道深深的沟壑：“你，你可以不接受，但是我是真的喜欢你。”

他小声又难过的重复了一遍：“我喜欢你。”

凯文绷成一张满弓的的身体渐渐放松下来，他迟疑的回头，看着艾登赤诚闪亮的绿眼睛：“你……你真的不是因为听别人说了什么？”

艾登莫名其妙：“说什么？”

凯文松了一口气，低声嘀咕了一句：“我就说德里斯怎么可能出卖我……”

“德里斯？”

弗拉芒人的脸在路灯的照耀下又清晰可见的一点一点涨红了，他像一只烧开的红色水壶，但语言组织的比艾登多少有点条理，他慌张的舔了一下嘴唇，然后说：“因为我跟德里斯说，我喜欢你，我以为是他……”

艾登呆滞地：“德里斯？”

他又小心翼翼的重复道：“你和德里斯说你喜欢我？”

红色水壶已经快要烧干了。

艾登有点发蒙，事情发展的太快，他感觉自己就像一只被快乐氢气充满的气球，只要凯文一松手他可以原地飘上天。他想笑，想说好多好多话，但是他知道他此时最想做也最应该做的事情是什么。

他慢慢的朝凯文靠近了一步仰起头：

“那我现在可以吻你吗？”

 

END.

 

小剧场：

丁：德里斯对不起。

咩：？

丁：还有我和艾登在一起了。

咩：？？？？？？


End file.
